


[podfic] hear me calling

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Five times Emily used the green button, and one time she didn’t.
Relationships: Beatriz da Costa/Emily Locke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[podfic] hear me calling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hear me calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125523) by [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring). 



> Author's note:  
> For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).
> 
> I hope you like this, sevenofspade! I saw the prompt in your letter, and I just had to write it.
> 
> Beta read by htbthomas, and title from Girl by Bad Bad Hats.
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded at the author's request for an event on Dreamwidth ([here](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/)).

[listen + download here!](https://app.box.com/s/fbnbo9qjyuth5cy5qs2jwo6m5xj3ikk3)

Music: "Winter Chimes" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
